Trent Goes Wild: What if (Complete)
by chachingmel123
Summary: What I wish happened in the episode 'Trent Goes Wild'
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: what I wish happened in the episode 'Trent Goes Wild'.

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

Some people were just born lackies.

Well, this was a rule applied to Trent, an intern to Malibu's biggest Diva, Mandy.

Before he came into the service of Mandy, he followed many before her, both good and bad.

But my God, was Mandy by far the worst.

Sure he had some bright sun shining momeents with her where he thought she cared like how she included him in her toy collection which later attacked everybody and got recalled.

But most of it, made him ask himself why he got up in the morning.

Mandg had the voice and screaming ability to haunt anybody in their dreams and the only thing she could do without him was shop and even that was a stretch.

He was exhausted within an hour of being with her but he kept it up because he had no spine.

It was only through his parents who had a spine, that his family hadn't done bankrupt because living in Malibu wasn't cheap and paying for a girl who demanded luxury items definitely wasn't cheap either.

So what was going on now?

He was suddenly thrust out of something and the next thing he knew Mandy was breathing down his neck.

The last thing he remembered was getting Mandy magazines, froyo and dress, so how did he end up at school?

"There you are intern" said Mandy. "What took you so long?"

"I-I'm not sure. I don't remember" he said, he really couldn't remember what just happened.

And than Mandy saw the state of her things and she throw a fit instead of caring for her only friend who clearly wasn't looking too good.

She gasped and yelled. "No way. You totally wrinkled my dress and my Froyo is more like FroNO! Your on thin ice mister!"

That voice.

Something within him was reacting strongly to that grating voice and flooding his system, his head felt like he was going through a grinder.

"Unless you want to be replaced!" Yelled Mandy.

Replaced?

And that's when whatever was messing with his system came to a compromise with him.

Something just clicked in his mind and he mysterious grew a spine.

Both sides of him agreed, he couldn't stand Mandy.

He suddenly straightened up and said. "Replaced?" He laughed. "Who would take this job?"

His suddenly words came like a lightning bolt to a shocked Mandy and those who heard were surprised before his ears filled with girlish laughter.

"Good one Trent" said Alex.

"No way" said Clover.

Mandy was not pleased and said. "I'm going to forgive you for that, Trent. Clearly you've suffered some kind of head injury"

Only now, did she bring up how he was clenching his head before.

"You have exactly one last chance to make it up to me" she said, before she pointed to her wrist and said. "Be at the Groove in precisely 30 minutes or else." And than she stormed away.

"Oh, I'll be there Mandy" he said under his breath as he turned around.

Suddenly a fly buzzed around him and he blacked out a bit.

No.

He was still there but it was like he couldn't control his body and was seeing things from an outsider prospective.

He saw himself transform into something that was mostly scorpion and go and Attack Mandy at the Goove.

He was so strong and fast.

But those girls.

Sam, Clover and Alex.

They were spies.

He saw everything, their moves and their gadgets as they chased after his Scorpion self and almost caught him.

When he escaped into the sewer, he finally got a hold of his body.

He found that his body had gone through changes, he had muscles that weren't there before, he had grew taller and his face sharper.

However.

"We need to talk me" he said, as he thought about heading back to the school.

This Scorpion side of him was new and in danger.

Since those girls we're spies, that meant they worked for a organisation that most likely had the means to separate them.

He already couldn't remember what happened before that made his new side appear but he was done being controlled like a puppet.

"There are other ways to destroy Mandy instead of ending her" he said. "You can't go on a rampage like that again or they will take you away and destroy you. I like you and I don't want to separate from you. I'll tell you what, if you let me have complete control, I'll buy a spider so that we have an excuse to buy tubs of flies. A pet Spider is allowed at Mali-U. If you want to survive, you have to cooperate with me"

Silence.

Suddenly the urge to kill Mandy retracted itself and Trent felt more control.

It seems survival was far more important then a bitchy girls death.

Now to get some new clothes and that spider and tubes of flies he had promised himself he would get.

He began walking.

By the time Trent showed back up on campus, he had a whole new wardrobe and people had been sent ahead to set up a tank for his spider.

The feeling of freedom and command as he walked through Mali-U was incredible and he couldn't help but walk with confidence.

The new him, turned heads everywhere, he even caused a girl to crash into a tree because he was that good looking now, with the confident stride to match.

He saw Mandy and went up to her, telling his Scorpion self to cool it.

As soon as he got close enough Mandy with frizzled hair yelled. "Trent! I can't believe you blow me off!" Before she cried. "Do you know what I've been through?"

"I don't know" he began before saying. "But whatever it was, it must have been a pretty...hair raising experience"

When that line dropped, those who heard erupted into laughter, yes she did look terrible.

"Trent you have duties!" Said Mandy, weirh a slight red face. "Duties!"

"Yeah, and my first duty is to ignore you" he said yawning and getting erupts of laughter from those around once again and Mandy went so red in the face that she exploded.

The Scorpion side of himself was enjoying this a lot.

"Thats it, Trent!" Yelled Mandy. "Your so totally on probation!"

However instead of fear, he suddenly drew close to her and shushed her making her stop and he said while patting her on the head like a child. "Thats a good girl, Mandy. Use your inside voice"

And then he walked away, having stunned her speechless and delighted many who were liking the new him.

See, I told you. There was other ways to destroy her. Thought Trent, feeling the amusement from his Scorpion half.

He suddenly saw that Sam, Alex and Clover were back and watching him.

He saw the rock climbing moment and thought why not show off a bit?

He headed to it and began to climb it, making sure to truly show off as he did so, getting up to the top in seconds and than comings down, mid way through a flip.

When he came down and looked, all three spies looked like wolves looking at steak.

And than a fly came and he felt his scorpion self raise.

No. He told himself, do you want to be hauled off to the government? Three spies are watching.

His scorpion self paused and reluctantly went down.

He walked away.

In another reality, he would have caved in and eaten that fly, completely destroying any attraction he could feel from the girls.

And since he didn't eat the fly, the attraction remained.

But they weren't the only one who he would cause a major attraction from.

He went to get Mandy favourite Froyo, just to spit her, the look on the cashier face when he appeared was of hearts and a blush as he paid.

Than he went to find Mandy just to make sure she got a good look at him eating her favourite froyo that was perfectly maintained.

Mandy face became so red that she had to walk away or she would come across as crazy in front of those who wish for her to pay attention to them.

His scorpion self was very amused.

But than Trent was about to get a surprise, when a small group of girls approached him and said.

"Um, your name is Trent, right?" Said the one in the middle. "Do you have a date for the Spring fling dance tomorrow? If not, I'm available"

Trent almost bent over in shock, in all the years he had been alive, not a single girl had ever looked his way to ask such a question.

And now, it was like his Summer time Youth had finally come at the ripe age of 19.

"No, I don't have a date. What's your name?" He said, even his voice was now sexy.

She really gave him her details plus her number, for the first time ever he had a girls number that wasnt his boss, somebody he needed to contact for his boss or his mother.

All three went away, as if they had been graced to be able to talk to him.

Realising he wasnt scary and unapproachable, more girls came forward, whether they had dates or not.

And those girls could chat, news quickly circulated that both Sam, Alex and Clover had been seen coming out of the trash, which meant no guy would touch them with a pole especially this close to the dance.

When he heard that the Scorpion in him actually liked the idea of females covered in Trash and Trent wanted to get close to the girls.

By the end of the day, he knew all three were desperate, so he found them sulking on the bench having properly showered and changed.

Suddenly he said. "Hi, Ladies"

All three turned and couldn't believe their eyes when Trent came over and neither could the eyes oggling him.

Suddenly all three straightened up.

"Hi, Trent" said Sam.

"What's up, Trent" said Clover.

"What brings you here?" Said Alex.

Their eyes we're completely different to how they looked at him before.

"Nothing much" he said. "I just heard you three don't have a date to the Spring Fling tomorrow. And neither do I. I was wondering if one of you or all three of you would like to go to the Dance with me-"

"Yes" all of them said, immediately making him blink owlishly startled.

"I mean" said Clover, seeing the fear. "We would love to go to the dance with you"

"Cool" he said. "I'll pick all three of you at eight tomorrow night."

"Okay" said Sam.

And then he walked away, his sharp ears hearing.

"Oh, my God. Did that just happen?" Said Sam.

"I can't believe I'm saying this" said Clover. "But I'm looking forward to a dance with Trent 2.0"

And then he headed to his room, only to realise, half of the stuff in their was Mandy stuff and began to pack it all, before heading to Mandys apartment, with a key he already had, he opened the door, dumped it all on the floor and told cousin Mindy who was oogling him by now.

"Here, is Mandy stuff" he said. "Tell Mandy I quit. I've already booked everything for her, to get ready for tomorrow, she just has to look through my planner. After that, tell her good luck. She's going to need it"

And then he walked out and headed back to his room, both genders looked at him when he walked past and headed to his room to feed his pet Spider was now there along with instructions.

He deleted Mandy phone number and it felt like a load off.

He immediately closed the door, shut the blinds and sniffed for his bag of imported flies.

Trent would forever, keep hidden what he did with the bag of flies, all he knew was that he emptied out two bags before he came too and the spider was staring at him.

Sometimes animals could display human emotions too and the spider was looking at him with surprise.

Seeing this, even though the Spider couldn't talk, Trent felt like he needed to bribe the spider, so he opened a lid and unleashed a wave of dead flies into it, watching it jump for Joy and get to work.

He spent the evening chowing on flies and doing homework.

Thank God he lived alone.

His Scorpion side was really enjoying the evening.

When morning came, he woke from his bed and stretched, before looking at his phone messages and saw his inbox was full but it wasnt from Mandy but from the other girls, asking if it was true, he was going to the dance with girls who were seen coming out of the trash.

He went to the bathroom and marvelled at his new body, before brushing any fly bit left in his teeth.

He then put on, one of the many combination outfits, he got from the people he brought clothes from and walked out, only to meet a very angry Mandy who looked disorganised.

However, before she could rip into him, he said. "Remember, I quit. Did your roommate tell you, that you need to look into the planner I left in your room? You got an appointment at your favourite hairstylist in 30 minutes. Chop chop. You know that hair needs several hours"

And then he walked past her leaving her stunned.

He went to the cafeteria and all eyes turned to him, he went to get breakfast, the sight of him was a delight to the cafeteria people and as a result, he found an extra muffin that was given to him for free and he smiled at that, before walking away.

He walked past Sam, Clover and Alex and said. "Hi, Girls."

"Hi, Trent" all three of them said, as they realised he was that hot now and yesterday hadn't been a dream.

Trent sat down and was quickly surrounded by both male and females as he ate.

He didn't really say anything, and finished his breakfast before heading to his first lesson.

PE.

The look on his Gym teachers face as he walked by, was priceless.

He got looks of shock as he took off his shirt to reveal a toned six pack, he even had new PE wear.

He walked into the hall, and the females who were there already got quiet the attraction to smooth their eyes, early in the morning.

Trent or his classmates weren't oblivious to the not so quiet squeeling, as he stretched.

And then they were ordered to do a drill which to everybody shock, he absolutely crushed it as if he was a completely different person.

Rock climbing.

Hurdles.

Press ups.

He could do them all and was far faster than everybody else.

The ladies were delighted.

"I don't know how you did it, Trent" said the teacher, pulling him aside at the end. "But you should think about joining a sport"

"A sport? Well, I have become rather free lately" he said, "I'll think about it" he then walked away to shower.

He took his shower and put on new clothes before heading to biology.

The teacher had a hard time not starting at him and focusing on the lesson.

Well, he was legal.

However, the students around him had no such restraint and girls almost mauled him at the word Partner.

For his safety, he chose a guy as a partner because he felt like an explosion would happen if he picked a girl.

All the while Sam was staring at him.

After that, he went to break and headed to his room, he gorged himself on flies before brushing his teeth and heading back for Fashion class where he saw Mandy.

The teacher saw him too and commented.

"Well, Trent. Look at you, " said the man. "That posture. That face. Those clothes. magnifique"

"Well, thank you, " he said, sitting down, right next to Clover.

The envious looks could burn a hole through anything but Chloe didn't care.

Trent was so distracting when they started sewing even though he really didn't mean to be.

After that, he went for Lunch and fed his spider, he had no other lesson that day and could chill.

It was so refreshing not having to hear Mandy screaming at him or trying to book things for a girl who was ungrateful.

When he came close to the time to pick the girls up, he got out his new suit, which cost 3,000 and then walked to the penthouse door to Sam, Clover and Alex room.

All three appeared, in their new dresses, they appeared so well that he was stunned.

They were stunned to see him.

"You girls look amazing" he said.

"Thank you" they said, and Clover took the flowers and then they latched onto his big strong shoulders and headed to the hall.

Both male and female were envious when they saw him but for two entirely different reasons.

They walked into the hall, all three feeling eyes on them, Clover eyes caught Mandys and she stuck her tongue out at her.

Mandy went red.

The guys who rejected them earlier stared at all four of them in shock.

You could be seen in trash but when your next to a person that looks so good, your suddenly hotter then sliced bread.

All four of them than danced the night away and where the envy of the whole dance.

And scene!

If you interested please tell me, or I'll leave it as a one shot.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

The dance was over.

Just a day ago, no guy would even touch them, now who would have thought that the newly transformed Trent would step up and give them such a wonderful night?

Trent escorted them back to their Penthouse.

"Did you have fun, ladies?" he said.

All three of them gave him a nod.

"It was a really lovely time, Trent" said, Sam.

"Seriously, you turned what we thought would be a pretty sucky experience into an awesome night" said Alex.

"Well, it wasn't just me. You three girls are pretty awesome as well" he said.

And all three of them blushed, not knowing his words had a terrifying double meaning to them.

"Well, goodnight, Ladies" he said, before giving all three of them a peck on the cheek, before leaving, heading back to his apartment.

All three girls watched him leave with hearts in the eyes.

Trent back to his apartment, closed the curtains and went online.

Now to find out about scorpions before he accidentally killed someone.

He browsed in incognito mode on his computer and googled scorpions, data came up but nothing really worried him until he got to the 'posionous glands' part, meaning the liquid that came out of a scorpion was designed to kill.

Did that mean, if he kissed somebody on the mouth, he would kill them?

Holy fricken hell.

Wait.

Did that mean, all bodily fluids in his body was poisonous?

He looked down.

God help him, if he tried to reproduce.

No.

He had to calm down.

There was no way of knowing if his body fluid was poisonous, he would have to do some animal testing but even that made him cringe at the thought of kissing a bunch of unclean things on the lips and waiting for it to die.

So, did that mean he would never truly be intimate with a woman for the rest of his life?

Damn.

What was this amazing and terrible curse that was stuck to him?

He now had no problem getting a girl but he could never truly get with her?

Oh, come on!

He exited out the mode and decided to update his profile.

Mandy had made him make a profile, so people knew who to contact if they wanted to speak to her since she was now famous.

Trent took a picture of himself and updated his profile to not say he was working for Mandy and then, went to the cupboard filled with bags of dead flies, took one and watched some tv while eating it before going to sleep, while thinking about calling his parents soon.

After all, in a few days, there was going to be a week long holiday where they all can go home and stay with their families.

Fast forward a few days, he had entered the track and soccer club, cementing his place on the high popularity scale at Mali-U.

Mandy looked peeved and it wasn't because her interns were quitting on her left and right within hours of meeting her.

When the next morning came, he stretched and went to his phone only to be stunned to find, there was not only messages from girls but girls who found his profile and thought he was gorgeous.

And then he got a text from Alex, Clover and Sam who apparently did not know that they were texting him all at once.

They all said, 'Do you want to go to the Groove with me this morning?'

And him amused, said, 'Yes' to all of them and told them, where he would be and at what time.

In his mind, he imagined all three making excuses to each other so that they could all sneak off to the Groove.

His proceeded to get ready for the day which took him 10 minutes before heading over to the Groove, just in time for a flock of girls who were heading for his apartment to look for him, to see him.

"Sorry, Ladies. I've got somewhere else to be today" he said and was gone before they could show disappointment.

He headed to the groove, once at the meeting place he slumped onto a wall and waited for all three girls to show up.

While he waited a bunch of girls came up to him to ask who he was waiting for and if he didn't mind shopping with them for a bit.

They showed up an hour later, clearly dressed up for a date.

When they saw each other, all three of them freaked out.

"So, this is the library, huh?" said, Clover, glaring at Sam.

"Your one to talk" said, Sam. "Didn't you say you were going to finish your fashion project?"

That got Clover.

"I think we all need to calm down" said, Alex, feeling all mighty.

Both Sam and Clover levelled her with a glare and said. "So how is your puppy training going, Alex?"

Alex suddenly grew small having being called out on her own bs.

Trent stepped in and said. "I think I should leave. I don't want to get in the way of your friendship"

Suddenly all three clocked him with scary eyes and said. "You stay right here"

He shrunk to half his size.

Maybe getting their attention wasn't such a good idea?

"Hey, there's a Smoothie stand" he said, getting them to turn only for the girls to see nothing and then turn around to see him fleeing.

"HEY COME BACK!" all three yelled.

Trent turned around by instinct expecting three girls to chance him only to see all three had vanished on the spot.

Where did they go?

#A Tunnel to Whoop#

"This isn't a good time, JeEEERRRRY." yelled Clover through the tunnel.

All of them landed terribly on the coach.

"Good morning, spies" said, Jerry. "I just wanted to see if there were any leads on the source of those scales?"

"Really, Jerry?" said, Alex. "I was about to bag a major hotty"

Suddenly Gladis said. "Yes, I and Jerry both saw how your target ran away from all three of you"

Her sick burn had an effect on all of them, as it caused all three pairs of eyebrows to twitch.

"Ha Ha. Very funny" said, Clover dryly.

"As for the scales" said, Sam. "Nothing has come up. We don't know what attacked Mandy and why. It hasn't attack again"

"Maybe, it decided to be a good monster?" said, Alex thinking positively. "Maybe it moved to a farm or something to try and help humanity"

"Or maybe were dealing with a monster that is far more intelligent than the scorpion in Whoops holding cell" said, Jerry. "Whoop has scanned all of Malibu sewer system but we can only conclude the monster went by water. This thing is far smart then the other one. It must know if it made noise, we would be on its tail in a flesh"

"Are you sure, you three haven't seen anything out of the ordinary lately?" said, Gladis.

"Well, besides Trent growing a spine a few days ago" said, Alex. "Nothing"

"You should meet him, he went from No to sheik, in a span of a couple of hours" said, Clover.

"Personally, I've happy for Trent. Mandy treated him god awful" said, Sam. "Whatever crawled into him, is doing him good"

Suddenly Jerry was quiet and said. "Trent? That's odd, I had a boy named Trent come in a few days ago"

He showed the girls the video footage of when Trent had his memory erased and all three of their eyes widened in recognition.

"No, way that's Trent!" said, Sam. "Why was he here?"

"He was brought in because he saw all three doing your spy duty a few days ago" said, Jerry. "I had to wipe his memory."

"Which explains his headache from a few days ago, you guys" said, Alex, before she said. "Jerry, how strong did you make it? Trent looked like he should have been in the hospital"

And Jerry cringed.

But then it got worse for him as the screen changed to the biggest screw up to date.

They saw both Trent wires and the scorpions touch each other.

Jerry eyes shrunk when he saw that.

"Even I know, that's not good" said, Clover.

"Oh, my" said, Jerry. " I may have crossed Trent's wires with the Scorpions"

"May have?" said, Sam.

"Okay, I did" said, admitted Jerry. "This is not good. It's very possible that Trent and that Scorpions DNA fused. That attack at the Groove may have been my fault"

"May have been?" said, Gladis. "Its all your fault, Jerry."

All four of them weren't going to let him run away from his screw up.

Its not every day he screwed up so hugely, after all.

"Wait, you said maybe?" said, Sam. "Apart from his sudden confidence boost and his heightened athletes, there hasn't been anything abnormal about Trent"

"Yeah" said, Clover. "If he was spliced with an animal, don't you think he would have some traits with it? Like claws or trying to eat out of the trash?"

"We spent a whole night at a dance with him and he was perfectly normal" said, Alex.

"Just because it seems normal doesn't mean it is normal girls" said, Jerry. "That's why I'm sending all three of you to do what spies do best. Snoop. Wither its asking questions upfront or looking behind a closed doors. Once confirmed, we will bring him in"

Meanwhile Trent headed to his next class completely unaware that Whoop was on to him.

#Sam, Clover and Alex an hour later#

All of them rushed to his room in stealth suits and got out a gadget that managed to open his door without tripping an alarm before hurrying inside.

They didn't know they had tripped Trent's personal alarm that he had created since he spent so much time at home, that notified him when somebody came in without using his key.

"Woah." said Sam looking around.

"Looks, like somebody's being doing a lot of some shopping lately" said, Clover, looking around at the almost empty shopping bags.

But then Alex went to the mini fridge and said. "But there isn't a single thing in his fridge"

What?

The other two girls came over and saw it was true, there were shopping bags everywhere but there wasn't a single food item.

"No food and I don't remember the cafeteria being open late at night" said, Sam. "So, what has Trent been eating?"

Alex went to another room and saw something.

Alex squealed and both girls rushed in, thinking she was in danger.

Instead they found her hugging a spider tank.

"Isn't he the cutest spider you've ever seen?" said, Alex and both girls' anime fell down. "Trents a pet person too just like me. Isn't that great?"

"Alex, this is no time, for playing with a guy's pet" said, Clover.

"Can't I at least feed him?" said, Alex before going to check to see if she could find the dead stuff to feed him.

Instead she opened a large cupboard and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Ur, guys" she said, "You need to see this"

And her friends came over, only for their eyes to go around as well.

Bags.

Lots and lots of bags filled with dead flies was in the cupboard as if it was a pet store.

"Woah" said, Sam.

"Gross" said, Clover. "Why would a guy need this many bags for one spider?"

"Not only that, but there's imported fly bags here as well" said, Alex, poking a bag. "I've never seen a spider this well fed before."

"Something tell me, it's not all for that spider" said, Sam.

Suddenly they heard, the sound of the front door being unlocked, and all three panicked.

"Yeah, I would like to order some fresh fruit, species, spaghetti and chicken" Trent voice came into the apartment.

What was he doing back so soon!? Doesn't he have a lesson in twenty minutes? Thought all three girls, have looked at his posted schedule from his fan club site, he didn't know he had for research purposes.

"Charge it on my account" he said. "I'll meet you in front of my apartment room in 50 minutes"

He then went to the feeding room and all three girls stuck to the ceiling like their life depended on it.

Trent proceeded to take off his jacket, and all three girls heads almost exploded when they saw how tightly his white t-shirt clung to his muscly form.

"Time, to feed you, little guy" said, Trent, going to the cupboard, taking one of the bags and then shaking it into the tank.

The spider leapt it up.

Alex almost awed, when she saw him pick it up and gently stroke it, he was so loving towards his own spider, even the other two thought it was adorable.

He then went to the carboard and said. "Now, what am I going to do with this? When I ordered this, I thought it was at most 5 bags for a dozen. Who knew it would be so many? Anyway, why are some from other parts of the world? Maybe, I'll sell the bags online. Certain people are bound to take them"

And then he left.

All three came down.

"He's so sensitive" said, Alex.

"Not to mention totally ripped under that jacket of his" said, Clover. "Can you image what he would look like if he took his shirt off?"

Sam took out her compact and immediately connected to Jerry.

"What did you find, spies?" said, Jerry.

"That's, just it Jerry" said, Sam. "We didn't find anything unusual. Even what we thought as unusual wasn't really unusual."

"His fridge is empty, because he hasn't gone shopping yet" said, Sam.

"He's got a carboard filled with dead flies because he overorder for his cute pet spider" said, Alex. "There is honestly nothing strange about this guy. Not even a single secret passage way or something"

"Could it be possible, Jerry?" said Sam. "That Trent and that Scorpion DNA didn't mash well together and Trent managed to dispel the foreign DNA? It would explain why there hasn't been any attacks since that day. Maybe Trent killed it without realising it. Do you really have to take him in and mess with his DNA?"

"Yeah, Jerry. What if you mess with something you're not supposed to?" said, Clover. "Like you mess with his muscles or his god like chin? Trent is now a totally hottie now and people watch him everywhere he goes. People are going to notice if his jacket doesn't look right on him anymore or if eyes don't sparkle like they should. News spread through Mali-U like the plague"

"Yeah, Jerry" said, Alex. "Girls everywhere stare at his perfect face, at all hours of the day, they are going to notice if something happens to it."

And Jerry paused, looked at them with wide eyes before he said. "The female species terrify me sometimes" before he said. "Very well than. We'll, leave him alone. But if that scorpion is spotted again, we're taking Trent in, no questions asked. When were done, we'll have him transferred to another school if we have to"

The girls cried at the thought of hot Trent transferring schools and were relieved.

Jerry sweat dropped largely before he cut communication off.

None of them realised they had just been played.

Played by a scorpion man.

Trent had seen the whole thing from his phone.

For now, he was in the clear.

He couldn't wait to show his whole family, the new him.

And scene!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: This was an extremely fun chapter to write.

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

"PLEASE DON'T GO!" yelled a girl who wouldn't get off his feet as he made his way to the waiting limousine for him.

His room had been packed up and now he just had to get in.

Who was this girl, again? Thought Trent, as he said. "Sorry, but it's only a week. And then you can celebrate my birthday with me."

She finally let go and said. "Really? I can book the hottest band-"

"Ah, Huh." he said, as he slid back into the vehicle and told the driver. "Drive fast"

And the vehicle drove off, just as the girl realised, he had escaped.

He was the last major hottie on Campus who had just left, everybody else was used to it so they escaped during the night.

Trent did a breather and noticed the driver looking through the mirror with no small amount of shock.

After all, the last time the driver saw him, he was scrawny, less chiselled young man who and reeked of lacky.

However, a few months can work miracles to a male who was in his late teens due to the curse and blessing that was puberty.

But still.

Trent found It amusing that the man kept looking at him and he texted his parents that he had left Mali-U grounds and was on his way home.

#Home#

"Ack" said, his 15-year-old little sister Candy as the room she had been using was being reverted back to her brothers' room, beside her were her two friends. "Isn't my brother such a loser. What even is this?"

She pointed at the mountains of bags filled with something white and then the spider was put on the table.

"So, your loser of a brother is coming back?" said, her other friend, having met him before and wasn't impressed by his stature or his lack of a spine.

"Having him here for a week is going to be so humiliating" said, Candy. "I've been working on my parents regarding the family business because if my brother has it, he's going to tank it. The business is almost mine because my parents don't want to see their business go do in flames"

Who would want to work with somebody who had no spine? Or how many people would love to take advantage of somebody who had money but couldn't really say no?

It was a disaster waiting to happen.

What was weighing on their parents was the bill from their son after taking care of a girl who would accept nothing less but the highest luxury of items, along with the small bill from their own son.

Mandy was by far the worst one their son had shelled out for.

"Well, we will help with keeping your brother away from the anybody who knows you" said, the other friend. "Remember the last time, your brother met them? I could feel your popularity tanking with each word he spoke"

Candy went red.

It took her weeks to fix the damage.

And then they heard. "The young master is here"

Candy face twisted in disgust immediately but at least thought she could greet him and went with her friends behind her.

However, when she saw him, all thought died a quick death and so did the motion in her feet, her friends froze behind her.

They did not expect the beautiful young man who would grace their eyes when they turned the corner.

Trent and his scorpion part fully enjoyed the shocked look on his little sisters and her friends face, they were always so embarrassed to see him.

"Hey, Candy" he said, walking up to her with his eyes sparkling. "Haven't seen you in a while. You've grown since the last time I saw you"

And his sister could only open and close her mouth because no sound was coming out.

Her two friends face's slowly turned red from a blush.

Finally, she said. "Big brother!?"

Was this really him?

"Of course, it me, you little squirt" he said, even the way he viewed her was different now. "I'm going to change my trousers; some girl ripped the bottom when I was leaving" and then he left.

All three stared after him in shock and silence.

And then both Candy friends shook her down.

"T-That's your brother!?" said, one of them.

"What the hell happened!?" said, another.

Forget them trying to keep him away from anybody that knew her, when it got out her brother was smoking hot now, those who didn't know her would be pounding on her door to try and see him.

And Candy could not say a single thing, because she was too in shock.

Meanwhile Trent began to organise his stuff in his room but not before taking off his jacket, because it would be far too hot to do this sort of thing with it on.

There was a knock at his door and he said. "I'm coming"

He opened the door only to find Candy friends.

"Yes?" he said.

Both of them stared, not expecting to see him without his jacket on.

Their faces turned red.

But then Trent blinked when he saw his sister dragging them away while they tried to say anything.

What was that about? He thought blinking, before turning around and closing the door behind him.

When he was done, he was informed that his parents had come back and were looking for him.

He needed to shower.

"I'm going for a shower" He said, coming out of the room, he couldn't meet his parents smelling like this.

He began to walk down the hall to the shower and two heads peeked out of Candy's room only to be dragged back inside by Candy who hushed yelled 'Don't even think about it'.

The idea of her friends trying to peak into the shower to view her brother naked, made her cringe and she didn't think she would ever have this thought in her lifetime.

Trent went into the shower and it felt so good to shower in his own home again, when he came out, he had a nice hated towel wrapped around his waist exposing his chest completely.

Every single servant he walked past did a double take, Candy friends did a double take even his own sister, before he entered his room to change.

He changed into some sports casualwear, when he came out, he saw Candy friends again but this time, it looked like they were trying to see through his door.

"Can I help you, ladies?" he said.

They both blushed.

"Are you really my big brother?" said, Candy.

"Little sister, some man just doesn't stay boys forever" he said, stunning her before he went to the living room where his parents were waiting.

He heard Candy's friends squealing.

"Your brother is so cool now"

He knocked on the door.

"Come in" said, his father voice.

He entered the luxurious living room and his parent's expectant faces went from 'we need to talk about something' to 'who the hell are you?' in a split second.

His father was a tall man, with combed black hair, middle aged face with a moustache and wearing a cardigan and cream pants.

His mother was a petite woman who had her hair up in a bon, wearing a business suit and heels.

"It's been a long time, mother. Father" he said, with Candy right behind him, after she had kicked her friends out of the house because their actions were making her uncomfortable.

The couple open and closed their mouths seeing him, no sound was coming out.

Their reaction is the same as my own. Thought Candy.

Finally, his father said. "Son...is that you?"

"It really is" said, Trent. "You could say I...grew into my looks over the Spring"

Grew?

He did more than grow into his looks, he skyrocketed his way up and was now the best looking member out of his whole family.

He was so good looking, that if he wasn't their son, his mother would be giggling like a school girl.

Both his parents continued to look bewiled.

Especially his mother who couldn't believe she had birthed this hottie in front of her.

"Can I sit down now?" he said.

"Oh, of course" said, his mother and he sat down on an armchair.

Both parents planned to talk to him about the business but now they wanted to know more about their own son.

That was a thought, they never would have thought of.

Right next to him was Candy glancing at the side her brothers now gorgeous face.

How could his chin get so long and when did his eyes start sparkling like that?

If he wasn't her brother, even she would want to date him.

"So how is school?" said, his mother.

"Oh, it's going well" said, Trent. "I finally had the guts to cut my employer from the family's bank account and I'm in the Soccer and sprinting club. All my teachers say my grades have greatly improved and that I should keep it up" before he said. "Oh, and I've been on quite a few dates with girls"

And it wasn't until he said it out loud that he realised his life had completely transformed ever since his Scorpion side made itself known.

Hearing and seeing him, his parents knew they would have no problem finding a fiancée for him.

What is she doing? Thought Trent as his own sister was pulling on his shirt and feeling his muscles.

He decided to ignore it.

"Well, it's good that you quit that job" said, his mother. "You weren't being paid and were paying for your employer."

"Yes. I was pretty weak back then wasn't I" he said, "But don't worry, I don't have any intention of being a slave to anybody ever again. So, I know your worried about the company but it's okay to leave it in my hands, now"

Okay?

Whatever happened in that spring, had been good for him. His parents looked ready to cry tears of joy.

There secret prayers had been answered regarding their son.

Candy heard her phone ping, and took it out, she looked at it but her face went from shock to annoyed.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing" she said, she wasn't going to tell him that her friends had asked her for his phone number.

He was almost 20 and they were 15, it wasn't legal for something to go on, no matter how much her friends were dreaming it to be so.

"Well, since you say so son" continued his father. "Let's eat and celebrate"

And then a servant went to get the prepared lunch from the kitchen staff and placed it in front of all of them.

They ate, Trent could see all three of them sneaking looks at him through the whole meal.

And it wasn't just them but the servants as well.

Every motion he seemed to do looked seductive, even though, in his mind he was eating just how he normally did.

Trent made the mistake of turning his phone on as he drank water.

The once quiet room was enveloped in a barrage of pings from his phone from texts from all kinds of girls with one or two talking about actually important stuff.

He just calmly continued to drink.

5 minutes later, it still hadn't stopped.

Every face changed.

Since when was Trent so popular?

Trent turned his phone off after checking what he needed to do, and he took his plate.

"You don't have to take-" began his mother.

"I grew up, mother" said, Trent, stunning them as he walked to the kitchen to wash his plate, under the shocked looks of the kitchen staff who apparently hadn't seen the new Trent yet.

The last they all heard of him, he said. "I'm going to have a walk around the neighbour"

And then he left.

He had shocked the whole house.

Trent walked out of the gate and began to walk; school had just come out nearby so there were many who he used to go to school with but were also here for a Spring break like him.

The sight of Trent was if a world-famous musician suddenly showed up on the street.

"Oh, my god. Who is that?" he heard.

"What a totally hottie" he continued to hear.

Girls who were out with their boyfriends turned and even the guys couldn't be mad.

Trent almost caused a car crash when the woman driving caught sight of him.

Trent soon found himself at his favourite candy store as a kid.

No.

It was the person he was following favourite candy store; he hadn't actually eaten any.

He walked in, and it was like a blast from the past.

"Welc-" began, the person sweeping only for the words to die on her lips seeing him.

"Thanks" he said, walking past only for the worker to blink, when she saw the people who been following behind him either come in, or stare at him through the window.

"He's so hot" said, one of them.

"Do you think he's a famous actor?" said, another.

"I call dibs on him" said another.

"Bitch, I saw him first!" said, one school girl.

"Like hell you did. I saw him first!" said another school girl.

Trent ignored how he could hear them through the glass and picked up some sweets he used to purchase for somebody else on a daily bases and headed to the cashier.

The cashier was a woman who looked at him with wide eyes, as she scanned his stuff.

But then he squinted his eyes and recognised her.

"No way, Lanchie?" he said.

The woman was surprised hearing her name, how the hell did this god like person knew her name?

"It's me, Trent" he said. "You used to yell at me in 4th grade remember?"

Her eyes went wide with shock, as she suddenly had a blast from the past.

She remembered a screwy small kid, who wouldn't speak up when he was clearly being taken advantage off and she ended up mad because he refused to stand up for himself.

She eventually left the school because her father got transferred.

However, her image of him, had been bazookared to death when she saw what he looked like now.

"T-Trent? Is that really you?" she said, jesus christ, Puberty had been magical for him.

"It really is me. I did a lot of growing up lately" he said. "Maybe, you would like to have some coffee with me some time? I would like to catch up"

"Ur, sure" She said, wondering where to look.

"You know where my house is right? My family hasn't moved" he said, before he said. "And if I start writing down something instead of giving you money. There would be a riot and I don't want you to be in the middle of that" he slid her a bill, took his bag and left.

He went to the door and said. "Sorry, Ladies. But even I need space" and then he ran.

He ran before any of them realised It and by the time they tried to give chase, he was gone.

However, the store sold a record-breaking amount of sweets after he disappeared.

When the store owner came in, the last girl had just purchased the last box and had effectively emptied out the store.

He did a double take.

"What the hell happened?" he said.

He was only gone for 20 minutes!

And scene!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

"You have to swear, you wont tell my parents" said, Trent, to the servants in charge of the security cameras.

"Can we at least ask why you want the camera off in your room?" said, one servant, they would have thought he would want protection the most.

"Look, what I'm doing is my little secret" he said. "And I don't want it leaking to my parents. If you guys do me this solid, I'll recommend you get a raise to my parents"

Silence.

A raise?

"Alright. We will do it" said, the servant in charge of security.

"Thanks" he said, smiling at them before he walked out and headed to his room to sleep.

He entered his room and saw the camera blinking green.

He stared at it deeply and then the light from it went off.

He locked the door and then kept an eye on the camera, he glided to the bags, took a bag, opened it up for his spider and fed it before, not so sneakily he ate from it and kept an eye on the camera.

His back hid what he was doing.

But still.

He could never be too careful.

He finished the bag and then used a mirror to rip any fly bit visibly stuck in the gaps between his teeth and he was sure his breath smelled of the fly bodies he had eaten.

He went right out of his room, and had a shower and brush his teeth, in the sink it was like raining fly parts, he had no idea just how much he consumed to keep his scorpion side happy until a small part of it came raining down into the sink.

He made sure to burn all of it with hot water including his tooth brush and than he walked out, he went back inside, took off his clothes and slept in his underwear.

The moment the clock strict 12am, that camera went on like a switch, not only that but it zoomed in when it saw he was asleep.

A woman who somehow got control of his camera was given a very stern look from her male counterpart.

The camera zoomed out.

That following day, his parents allowed him to sleep in and he woke up at 11 in the morning and he stretched, the women on the other end of the camera got stern looks when they tried to take out their phones to take a picture.

He scratched the side of his face and then put on a bathrobe and went to shower, his sleepy eyes couldn't help but notice how bright it was as he walked out into the hallway.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth and then headed back to his room to change into clothes.

However, when he went to eat, he found out what time it was, his parents and sister clearly had left.

"So what can I do, besides watch tv?" he said, maybe he could go jogging or something.

Suddenly he heard whispers.

"We could tell him" said, one servants.

"Absolutely not, the young mistress defiantly he should not know" said, another.

"Not know what? " said, Trent piping up and scaring the two.

Both of them stared before foraging ignorance.

Trent got up and draw very close to them, he smiled slowly at them and could see their act crack under his attack.

The large one cracked and blurted out. "The Young Mistress is having a family sports event after school today. She told us not to say anything because she didn't want anybody to come even though she knew her parents wouldn't be able to attend. She made It very clear to us a week ago, that she didn't want you going."

But that was a week ago, when she could see her brother becoming the laughing stock of the school because he was by no mean athletic, the only thing he had a chance of doing was lifting things for other people.

"She didn't want me to come, huh?" he said.

And by his eyes, you could see he was now coming.

And both of them silently apologised to their young mistress for being too weak against a seductive face.

#Several hours later at the end of school#

So many rich business man and women appeared or sent servants ahead, those who thought they could pass an athletic genius as family where disqualified not knowing to enrol into the school, the school asked for pictures of all the family members or guardian.

So that meant the teachers could see the bs when it was right in front of them.

"Is your family member, coming soon?" said, Candy homeroom teacher who saw her standing alone.

"Actually" said, Candy in red shorts, her hair tied back and wearing a white top. "My parents were to busy to make it-"

"That's why her brother is here" finished Trent.

Everybody turned around, Candy face dropped when she saw him, while everybody was blown away.

Who the hell?

"Wait, why are you here?" said, Candy.

"Somebody blabbed" said, Trent, with a smile, before he went up to the person who looked like a teacher and said. "My name is Trent. I'm Candy's older brother, nice to meet you"

And for the first time in her life Candy was shocked to see her stoic middle aged woman of a teacher, face spread into a blush as she said. "Well, nice to meet you Trent. I do wish that Candy would have mentioned you before"

The woman was giggling like a school girl.

"And where do I go to register?" he said.

"Follow me" she said, and he did.

Every adult and student looked at him with shocked eyes once they laid eyes on him.

Trent was enjoying this as he wrote his name down along with his relation to a student, a teacher brought up his photo and realised he was in fact the same person but he was clearly older.

Older indeed.

Trent gave the woman a flashing smile and her eyes became love hearts before he went back to Candy.

"Looks like you can't get rid of me now" said, Trent while his sister gapped.

Eventually both of them sat on the bench waiting for the introduction to happen which was 20 minutes later and every small group received a small group number, Trent and Candy received a number 17.

A teacher came up and said. "Thank you parents, siblings and guardians for taking time out of your schedule to be here today. The first event will be breaking a designer ball with a designer bean bag. Who ever manages to crack it open will receive 15 points"

Oh...

There was discussion as the large balls went open and buckets of bean bags were being sent up for the event.

It finished being set up and he walked onto the field, Trent saw several seniors and silently wished them good look.

Watching a granny pick up a bean bag and attempt to throw was the highlight of his day and looking around he could tell many were marvelling at how cute it was.

But then the bean bag flew like it came out of a canon and hit the ball with a large clank.

Silence.

Pretty much everybody was stunned.

"I was championship shot-putter in my day" said, the granny. "This granny still got some moves in her"

Well, you know what you say, you can never judge a book by its cover.

Trent saw Candy pick up a bean bag, and throw seriously.

Oh...

It flew 10 paces in front of them.

.

.

Silence.

"Don't even" said, Candy as she heard stifled laughter no doubt coming from her brother behind her.

"I wasn't laughing" said Trent, but than he saw something that raised an alarm.

There was a man, a father looking over to where Candy was with eyes that no father should ever look at a teenage girl with.

Was this guy a...

Suddenly Trent took a bean bag, got into a pitcher pose and throw it.

All you could hear was the sound of the wind before a massive bang as the bean bag came in contact with the target.

The ball cracked open like an egg. And out came the words 'congratulations'.

However, the ball itself was forever dented.

Everybody froze.

"Oops, I think I throw it to hard" said, Trent smiling before he locked eyes on the man.

The man saw something when their eyes met that would scare any man and quickly faced the other way.

It was because, he had a terrible feeling, he would go mysteriously missing if he didn't face forward.

"That was amazing" said, a teacher coming up to him. "Are you a professional pitcher?"

"No, I'm a University student on Spring break, actually" he said. "But thank you for the compliment"

So many were looking their way as they were given the points.

"The next event will begin in 10 minutes" said, the event organisers.

And then they cracked open the drinks and expensive biscuit.

"I'll get some water" he said, before leaving his sister but not out of sight where he couldn't see her.

The moment he was a good distance away, Candy was shocked to find half her class had magically appeared around her.

"That's your brother? He's so cool" somebody said.

"Why haven't you introduced us to your brother yet?" another said.

"Why have you been hiding such a stud from our eyes" said a person half jokingly.

"Did he say anything about me?" said, one of her friends.

"University student, more like mister VaVaVoom" said another.

Meanwhile the adults wondered how their daughter, slash sibling disappeared so fast.

And Candy couldn't say anything, how could she explain to them that she had kept her brother away because he would shame her and her family if they met.

And then he came over with a sparkling and stilled water.

"Oh, Candy." he said, "Who are these fine young ladies?"

Many of them giggled.

Fathers were shocked at the actions of their daughters.

"These are my classmates" said, Candy.

"Nice to meet all of you" he said, before handing Candy the sparkling water. "And I see Candys friends are here as well"

Both girls blushed deeply.

He remembered them.

Trent then opened his water and sat on the bench, however one look at their parents caused the girls to scatter and Candy sat down, both of them were soon sipping on their water until the next event came.

They were taken inside to do a quiz and it was only through a small miracle that it was on fashion, Mandy talked absolutely nothing about fashion and the latest trends which he had to listen to.

So he absolutely slayed the questions, the look on his sisters face as her brother who couldn't even properly speak up before, was suddenly so commanding and charming in front of her was something he registered with a grin.

After that, there was a rally race, he watched as his little sister tried her best to hand the batter to him, she was already way behind, however when he took it, he was off like a rocket.

Those who had a few seconds head start, were shocked to find him running alongside them.

His legs were so long and his form was of a seasonal runner.

They jumped through hurdles, Trent was vaguely aware that he had a cheering squad in the background but was too busy to try and see who was in it.

He leapt like a kangaroo and scaled with amazing phyisc.

"Woah" said, Candy, seeing her brother go and several people were opening and closing their mouths.

Since when was her brother so athletic?

He crossed the finish land and they received 40 points.

The next was a balancing test, they had to stay on a log the longest.

He picked his little sister up and put her on his shoulders and balanced on the leg.

You would think he would have fallen immediately, however he was as still as a cucumber while it wobbled.

Those around them dropped like flies and soon they were the only one's left.

"Wow" they all clapped as he came down with her in a princess carry, she looked very shocked.

They were crowned the winners and Trent wasn't really paying attention because he was suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to go home.

He couldn't have left faster, he made an excuse he was busy and jogged all the way home, he was in such a hurry that he didn't even bother waiting for the limousine to pick up.

When he got home, his parents were back.

"Hello-" began his mother.

He rushed right past them, making them blink, he went into his room, closed the curtains, his hand turned into a claw and he damaged the camera.

He fell to the floor, he felt like he was in fire.

He ripped his clothes off.

What was happening to him?

"Trent?" said, his father voice, knocking.

"I-Im, fine" he said, "I'll be out in-AAAAHHH!"

Everybody was shocked when they heard an unhuman noise came from the room.

"Trent?" said, his mother, more alarmed now.

"D-Don't Come in" said, Trent. "Pleas-AAAAAHHHH!" out of his mouth came the inhuman noise again.

His skin began to crack.

Oh, my god.

He realised what this was.

He was moulting.

And Whoop who had been watching him, loaded their gadgets and stormed the house.

And scene!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

His father took out the master Keycard.

Something was happening and he wasn't going to allow his son to fend for himself when he clearly needed help.

The door opened and he rushed inside, behind him was his wife and some servants.

Trent was crouched down onto the ground, he looked up to reveal cracking skin.

What the?

"Get out!" Yelled Trent. "GET OUT!"

That's when his right hand transformed into a claw.

What the hell!?

Bang!

Whoop agents busted into the room through the window and into the mansion, security had been disabled before hand.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Shouted his parents.

"Capture the target!" Yelled one agent.

That's when Trent ran, he ran out of the room, he didnt care he was moulting, his worst fear had come true.

The goverment had come for him.

He's was going to become some kind of lab experiment.

No.

So with inhuman strength and a leaking out hard scorpion shell, the darts bounced right off him and he shoved his way through a crowd of armed men.

He made it outside.

But the thing about Scorpions were, that when they were molting, they gradually grow weak to the point they were very valuable in this state until they can grow a new shell back.

Trent felt his strength leaving him as his scorpion side was screaming as it was gradually being forced to go into deep slumber.

No!

His run became so hard and he gradually changed into a wobbly walk.

He fell down and an electrical net was placed over him, he had fully transformed.

He saw the old man, Clover, Alex and Sam had been talking to approach him.

"No, please..." Said Trent. "We need to stay together"

"Your poor thing. We will have you fixed up in no time" said Jerry.

And that's the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Trent was airlifted and carried back to Whoop, his whole household had been seized and Jerry ordered each of them to go through a mind wipe.

Trent arrived at Whoop, however once he was in the lab, he quickly found out, his molting state was deadly to him.

He was so weak that they physically couldn't do anything to him or it would endanger his life.

Never had a straw gone through anything so easily and so quickly, blood gushed out of the soft skin, which they had to patch up.

Jerry came into the room where Trent was being held and said. "Status report"

"Sir, he's so weak that we can't do anything" said the man on his side. "If we tried to separate them now, both of them would parish"

"Oh, my" said Jerry. "Than what do you suggest?"

"I suggest we wait for the shell to grow back, give the body time to get stronger" said the man. "And before the new shell properly sets, we separate them. It would be the safest time for us to do so"

"Very well" said Jerry. "I need to read up on scorpions. Well wait and then separate them"

# A few days later#

Trent began to sturr.

He just had the worst dream...

But then his eyes started to clear and he realised he wasn't back in his room or back at Mali-U.

Instead he woke up to his worst nightmare.

He was inside a super high tech lab and was strapped to a chair as if he was a criminal on death row.

In front of him was the man he saw earlier.

"Good morning, Trent" said Jerry. "Did you sleep well?"

"Let's me go" said Trent, struggling, his strength was not quiet there yet, "Please. I don't want to be reverted back to that loser at the start of Spring. I know it's abnormal to have Scorpion DNA but it has done me good. We came to an agreement, I can control it. I don't want to go back to being Mandy purse puppy. My parents are happy, my sister is happy. Im happy"

"Yes, but for how long?" said Jerry. "You may think you can control it but one day, something is going to happen. People are going to get hurt. As the head of Whoop, I can not allow such a dangerous thing to do as it pleases. It best to contain or destroy it"

Destroy it?

His scorpion side gave out a screeth absolutely terrified.

And then Jerry said. "I'm sorry but this for your own good, Trent" and then he pressed a button.

Something sharp and painful hit Trent head like somebody had encased him in

Fire.

He screamed, his scorpion side screamed.

The human and scorpion side screamed together.

Jerry was shocked he had never seen anything like it as both sides we're determined to hang on to each other but we're ultimate ripped apart.

Trent body mass began to decrease in muscle, his sharp face began to become smaller, more rounded, his hair began to lose in vule, his body shrunk everywhere.

When it finished, Trent was back to looking like he was supposed to look, his clothes dangled over his thin frame.

"I'm sorry, Trent. But it was for your own good" said Jerry, seeing the liquid finish entering a tube.

The scorpions DNA had been collected.

"Great. All I have to do is destroy-" began Jerry but then he heard.

"Error" said Gladis.

What?

Jerry and Whoop had made one fatally mistake.

They assumed the Scoprion DNA that was in Trent and the DNA in that giant Scorpion in their holding cell was the same.

They were not.

Trent's scorpion DNA had been fed, groomed and learned from it's human side, Trent was in fact a pretty smart individual and it had grown in power since it was born.

And may God had it grown in power.

Suddenly Jerry saw something that terrified him, inside the beaker were fast forming fangs and the liquid began to morph into itself.

Every bone in Jerry body told him to have Whoop on lock down.

And so that's what he did.

"Gladis, lock down Whoop and inform our agents we may have a breach" said Jerry, slamming a button to encase the liquid.

"Yes, Jerry" said Gladis.

However, suddenly the whole building was rocked by an earthquake.

No.

Not an earthquake.

"Jerry, the first layer around the DNA has been destroyed" said Gladis. "It's breaking through"

What?

Suddenly Jerry heard a moan, and saw it was Trent, Jerry ran to Trent, unlocked him and then said. "I may have to wipe your memory later. But right now I'm taking you to safety"

Trent was confused.

And why did he feel like he had just been hit by a trunk?

The building shook again, and Trent found himself being carried through the building and being escorted by helicopter away.

That's when they all heard it.

The sound of something that couldn't possibly be human roar at the sky and grew through multiple ceilings.

It was in that moment Gladis wisely called Sam, Clover and Alex, whooping all of them from their families.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Said Sam, as they landed on the couch.

And then they heard the roar, the ceiling began to collapse right above their heads.

Their spy instincts kicked in and all of them ran fast out of the building screaming, they passed the scorpion still in the holding cell and even though everybody was fleeing, it did not dare try to escape.

It had realised there was a far bigger predator on the prowl now and being seen by it was sucidial.

The three exited the building just in time for several large and sharp legs to come crawling out of Whoop as if they were witnessing a horror movie.

It was a giant red Scorpion.

The people who almost died, screamed or fainted from shock.

The girls saw Jerry on the street, looking panicked.

"Jerry, what's going on?" Said Clover.

"I may have miscalculted something" said Jerry.

"Jerry, what did you do?" said Alex and all of them gave the man a look.

"Okay" said Jerry, cracking. "We received proof that the Scorpion DNA never left Trent. So we brought him in and separated the two. However, what I did not count on was for how far it could have developed in just a few short days. It broke out and now it's causing havoc."

All three girls we're shocked.

"Wait, please tell me, Trent still looks gorgeous?" Said Clover.

Everybody looked at her.

"What? Its an important thing to note" said Clover.

And then they received their gadgets, while agents we're evacuating people and trying to stop it the giant scorpion.

Bullets deflected off it's exoskeleton, blades weren't sharp enough to cut through, the scorpion crushed anything in it's way.

All three went up to get a birds eye view of the thing.

"Woah. Its really a giant scorpion" said Sam as all three pairs of eyes went wide.

It was moving sluggish though.

Thank goodness.

Nobody wanted to think about the terrible reality of having a city sized scorpion running at the normal speed of a normal sized scorpion.

Those things we're bloody fast when they wanted to be.

"Hey, Guys." Said Alex. "It looks like it following that helicopter"

They turned to find it was true, the helicopter that said Whoop on the side was trying to dodge the Scorpion but the scorpion still followed closely behind it.

It was unclear for how long the situation would last though.

"Let's go, girls" said Clover.

And all three went into action.

Sam flew down below ahead of the Scorpion.

"My super sticky gloss lipstick should do it" said Sam, getting out the gadget and pressing the button.

The stuff sprayed like niagara falls all over the street, the update really boosted its power.

Sam heard the ground shake and flew up, she saw the Scoroping coming in her direction.

Good, now she just had to wait.

And everybody watching thought so too including Jerry who was safely watching in his helicopter.

However, nobody expected for what to happen next.

The scorpion looked at the unusually shiny street, and then jumped, it claws landed on the roof of several skyscrapers and was now hoping from sky scrapper to sky scrapper.

Everybody was shocked.

"Well, that doesn't work" said Sam, with a major sweat drop.

Now they had a hopping scorpion on the lose.

However when the scorpion reached the end of the street it climbed back down and continued much to their shock.

"Let's see you go through this" said Clover, before taking out the Sonic boom box.

She put on headphones and cranked it up.

The sound shattered glass and and the scorpion stopped.

"I think its-" she began.

But them it bitch slapped her with the side of its tail.

She went flying.

"Clover!" Yelled Sam and Alex.

They should have known, Scorpions don't have ears!

Clover managed to barely recover due to her spy training, if that scorpion was serious, she wouldn't have survived.

Seeing this, it was now Alex turn, she tried a different approach.

She went up to it and said. "Hey, Mr Scorpion can you stop destroying the city please? Its a really nice place to be in"

"What is she doing?" Said Sam.

The scorpion stop in its tracks much to their shock before it actually spoke.

It roared through the city.

"TRRRREEEENNNNTTTT"

Everybody was shocked.

"Did that thing just say Trent?" Said Clover.

Meanwhile the sound had reached the plane, Trent responded to his name and he got up, and wobbled.

"I needed to go to it" said Trent.

"No, way kid." Said an agent. "You've clearly been brainwashed by it"

"Kid? I'm 19!" Said Trent. "He needs me and I need him" and that's when Trent pulled the air lock.

He opened it like a madman, he didnt have the strap to secure him so before he knew it he fell out of the plane and was plummeptinh to his death.

The roaring winds threatened to make him go deaf.

The agents in the plane quickly closed the door while informing the others of his escape.

The scorpion amazing vision saw Trent plunging to its death.

"TREEEEENT!" It roared.

And then it was off like a rocket.

"So fast!" Yelled all the girls.

Trent was ready to die.

He would much rather be the Trent that didnt worry his family then go back to grovelling for Mandy.

The girls would never understand what it feels like to have the power to change your life when you couldn't even stand up for yourself.

He closed his eyes.

But then he felt something hard.

Was he dead?

"TTTRRRREEENNNTT" something roared.

He opened his eyes and saw the sky and then looked down and saw that he was on something ted.

He made the mistake of looking behind him and saw a giant red sharp stinger pointing in his direction.

He went as white as a Ghost.

"That thing is about to attack him. Come on, girls. We have to save him" said Sam, she wasn't even going to talk about how Trent was no longer hot.

"Wait" said Alex.

"What?" Both of them said.

"It doesn't look like it wants to hurt him" said Alex, she knew animals, if it wanted him dead, Trent would have died already.

All three stayed.

Whoop watched, ready to move in.

Suddenly Trent smiled and said. "Oh, wow look at you"

And the mighty beast let out a purring sound, the world around them was shocked.

Suddenly Trent was held and licked on his cheeks while he laughed.

"That kind of things, but I don't care" said Trent.

They hugged each other.

"Aw, the giant Scorpion is just a baby" said Alex. "How cute"

"Yeah... Cute in a giant freakish Scorpion kind of way" said Clover.

It was pretty much established that it wasn't out to kill him.

"Wow, just wow. To think you were inside of me" said Trent. "Your so big" before he said. "Ready to come home, buddy?"

The scorpion licked him making sure not to lick his mouth and then suddenly both of them were enloped in a light.

"What's happening?" Said Sam as they all shield their eyes.

And then the two lights became one and began to shrink down.

They all watched as it shrink down and formed into the size of a person.

The person was wearing exactly what Trent was wearing.

Wait.

Trent!?

Trent looked down, he was back and it felt so wonderful, both his human half and his Scorpion self were fist bumping each other on the inside.

And then Trent heard a click from a gun, before hearing.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP! AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

He did so.

He heard more people arriving, and could smell the fear in the air.

However, today, he had decided not to run.

Whoop will hear what he had to say by force.

And scene!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Totally Spies.

Enjoy!

Trent felt cuffs being slapped onto his wrists, but when the person went to bend his hands behind his back.

Nothing happened.

The man tried again.

Nothing.

A large buff man was seeing struggling to put his hands down.

"Are you resisting arrest?" said, the man.

"No" said, Trent. "I'm merely heading back to Whoop on my own"

When that sentence landed, guns were drawn and body's tensed.

Trent then proceeded to yank the cuffs apart and yank them off his wrists through pure brutal strength.

"Don't make us shoot" said, one man, as many clenches the trigger on their guns.

Trent ignored them and continued to walk.

Guns were fired.

However, Bullets and darts bounced harmlessly off his skin.

Everybody was stunned.

Trent continued to walk; they tried the electric net.

He simply turned his hand into a claw and ripped it open.

"I just need to talk to Jerry" said, Trent. "I'm not going to hurt anybody"

He followed the destruction that was caused by his scorpion side back to Whoop, everybody had already given up trying to restrain him after the 5-minute mark, instead they acted like they were restraining him through beams that he could break out of.

It was kind of sad.

Trent entered the trashed building and sat down in Jerry office.

He waited for Jerry to come by.

He ignored the yelling and demands; he would wait all day for Jerry to show up if he had.

Eventually Sam, Clover and Alex showed up.

"Hey, Girls. When is your boss coming?" said, Trent.

All three of their faces changed.

"You know-" began Sam.

"I've known since I transformed into a scorpion for the first time before Spring break" said, Trent. "Just because I wasn't in my right mind doesn't mean I wasn't there. Nice outfits by the way"

"Really? Oh, thanks, Trent" began Clover automatically, before she was levelled with a glare from both Sam and Alex. "What? He's still a total hottie despite the scorpion DNA. He complimented me and I'm going to take it."

Trent smiled at all three of a them, and they went red.

"Okay, he's still cute" said, Sam.

Suddenly they heard. "You shouldn't let yourself by swayed by a pretty face"

They turned to see Jerry coming in, a bit awkwardly.

The old man's face changed when he saw his roof.

Or lack of.

It's going to be so expensive fixing it.

"And the man himself shows up" said, Trent, before he said. "I've got a bone to pick with you"

And everybody tensed.

Jerry straightened his tie and said. "I'm sure whatever it is you want to talk to me about can be done behind a-"

"No" suddenly Trent said firmly surprising all of them. "When I got back together, I got my memories back. I remember it all, Jerry. I remember you taking me to Whoop and strapping me into that machine. I remember being strapped next to a giant scorpion monster and having wire;s everywhere touching. I remember the moment my other half was born. I remember you throwing me out like garbage. I remember that scorpion DNA trying to tear me apart. I got lucky. I didn't ask to be freak, you made me into one."

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

Everybody turned to look at Jerry.

"Well, he's not wrong" said, Gladis. "Your screw up, turned a perfectly normal young man into a Hybrid"

"W-Well, you see" said, Jerry trying to come up with something. "I'm sure I can fix this"

"Fix this?" said, Trent. "I tried to tell you but you just had to separate me anyway. Now look where that got us. Half the city is destroyed. Somebody could have died. As a spy, aren't you supposed to do everything in your power to prevent a disaster before it happens?"

And Jerry face changed as his own words were thrown back at him.

"So, let's make a deal" said, Trent. "I don't want to be haunted and you want to make sure a threat doesn't become a full-blown disaster. Through my deal, we can both get what we want"

Silence.

"Go on" said, Jerry.

And then Trent dropped a bomb shell.

"Make me a Whoop agent, it's as simple as that" said, Trent.

Everybody was shocked.

"What?" said, Jerry.

"Isn't it better to turn your greatest threat into your greatest alley?" said, Trent. "You must have cameras everywhere, but yet I don't see you coming at Sam, Clover and Alex with weapons at all hours of the day. I can control my scorpion side and you cannot. Make me a Whoop agent. Or do you have a better idea, because both sides of me are going to give you the king of headaches if you try to separate us again. I don't want to go back to being a loser and my scorpion self doesn't want to die"

More silence.

"We'll, I don't see why not" said, Alex as everybody looked startled. "Besides attacking Mandy, he hasn't really done anything wrong. If Mandy was breathing down your neck and Scorpion DNA was messing with your system. I would have probably attacked too. And the scorpion in him, hadn't seriously hurt anybody either. He's a cute little baby"

"Well, she's not wrong" said, Sam. "Apart from property damage, Trent hasn't serious hurt anybody. He's been this thing for two weeks now and he hasn't hurt anybody"

"Yeah, and plus Trent hasn't done anything that is a deal breaker" said Clover and then everybody looked at her. "What? He can totally hide his scorpion body parts and that's pretty much it. If something happens, he can hide it right?"

"As long as I have a private room to hide in anything happens" said, Trent. "You just need to leave me along for an hour or a few days at a time. You won't see anything gross if you don't want to"

"See" said, Clover. "He gets its"

The other agents and Jerry sweat dropped.

Was looks really that important?

"Well, then Trent. I would like to accept you as a Whoop agent then" said, Jerry. "We can discuss pay and benefits after you're imputed into the system"

"Great because I have all day" said, Trent.

And then he was taken to register for Whoop, he had to smirk when Gladis could only take a hair strand from him because his skin was like titanium which made it impossible to collect skin flake or a part of his nail.

He was loving the new shell, now if only a certain trio of three girls didn't look so heartbroken over a single hair strand missing from his head.

His finger prints were registered and so was his face.

It took two hours to get properly registered and he was given a schedule tailored to when he was back at school.

"Can I go now?" he said, after receiving it.

"Of course. Tata." said, Jerry pressing a button and a wind tunnel sucked him right up.

Trent found that he had mysteriously dropped right back into his room with a thud.

"Thank you, exoskeleton" he said, it didn't hurt.

And then he saw the window that had been broken into had been magically repaired.

He turned and saw his spider, happy and healthy like nothing happened.

Did somebody feed it?

He turned and saw his camera still busted, but then he saw his dead fly bag.

He ran to it and began to shovel it down.

He wiped the bit from his mouth, and walked out, only to meet his sister.

"Big Brother, you know you're not supposed to be there" she immediately scolded.

"Huh?" he said.

"Did you forget your camera exploded in the middle of the night?" she said. "All the electrician are on spring break so we can't get it fixed."

Exploded?

Was that the lie Whoop told his family?

He didn't like the idea of Whoop messing with his family's heads, but at the same time could he look his family in the eye after they saw him at his weakest?

It was a necessary evil but still.

Whoop had way too much power.

"Relax, my spider is still alive in there. I just want to feed it" said, Trent, before he said. "So, what happened after the family tournament? Were your classmates talking about me?"

And Candy went completely red, because they both knew it was so.

Ever since her brother showed up before her class, her popularity had skyrocketed and many had asked about her brother and if they would be seeing him again.

She changed the subject and said. "Brother, did you do something to your skin? It seems newer"

His skin had become fresher looking then before.

And Candy didn't tell him about all the girls who had come knocking including a young woman who was turned away because he wasn't there to let her in.

"Nice of you to notice, I merely washed my face with some soap that was gifted to me," he said, not telling her he had a new skin.

"Really? Can I have some?" said Candy, if her brother skin looked this good without makeup on.

"Sorry, little sis. But it's for my skin only" said, Trent.

And that's when they noticed their mother who had been watching them for god knows how long.

The woman was just stunned by the complete turnaround in the relationship between her two kids.

It was always Trent who was small and being bossed around by his little sister but now Trent won't even let his sister burrow his stuff.

Both Trent and Candy blinked owlishly at the sight of the woman.

"Mother, how long have you been there?" he said.

"Long enough" she said, before she said. "Trent, I and your father have decided where going for a family walk since you'll be leaving for University tomorrow. We thought it would be a good send-off"

Wait?

What?

What day was it!?

The last time he checked it was Tuesday and now it had magically become Sunday!

Molting was a god awful thing.

"Okay" he said, "Let me shower and get ready first. Then we'll head out together"

He walked into the bathroom, and came out 20 minutes later heading to his room soaking wet, he put on his rip jeans, white shirt and jacket before finding his family who were rearing to go.

In his mind, it was just going to be another family day out but it was destined not to be normal.

Well, not for his family anyway.

They headed to the limousine parked outside and got in.

The vehicle drove all the way to town where it parked and they all got out.

People were out in full force and there seemed to be several sales going on.

All of them walked towards the nearest place that had the most people and the reaction was immediately when more people caught sight of Trent.

"Oh, my god. Who is that?" said, one girl with her friends.

"What a total hottie" said another.

"Who is that?" said another.

"Who is that beside him?" said one jealous girl.

His parents and little sister were shocked to the core when they realised the commotion was because of Trent, while Trent didn't think about it because he had already become used to it.

However, who knows what his parents were thinking when they heard random young women on the street whispering about how they would like to 'jump that Caramel' regarding their own son.

"Mmm, I would like a taste of him" said a group of ladies.

"Look at those eyes" said, another group.

Please stop. Thought Candy, hearing how so many random strangers were thirsty for her brother.

She glanced at him, thinking he would be as red as a tomato but was surprised to see him perfectly calm and normal.

Trent walked into the middle of his parents and said. "So what are we doing first? Shopping? Food? Getting our hair done?"

And then he realised that, that was all the things Mandy wanted to do.

"What about try something new?" he said.

Both his parents just looked at him, as the lust of girls were still entering their ears.

"What?" he said.

He was completely used to it.

"Son, how long has this been going on for?" said, his father.

"What's being going on?" he said, before he realised what they mean. "Oh, do you mean the catcalls? Since Spring. But you won't get mauled if you constantly remind those around you, who you are to me. Some of the girls who chase after me even see guys as competition. Crazy, huh?"

They both continued to look at him.

Apparently, they didn't know as much as they thought about their own son.

Yes, indeed.

The shopping trip was only two hours but everywhere they turned, eyes were glued onto Trent, from his laughter to him just casually walking.

For the first time, they were witnessing the Trent Mob, and it was incredibly creepy for the rest of his family.

If they sat at a table, a dozen tables would fill up immediately.

If they went into a store, the store would become jam packed seconds later.

If they went down an escalator, people would take pictures as if he was a celebrity.

By the end of the day, Trent did not now that his parents and little sister all agreed to never go out with him again unless they had a crazy amount of body guards with him.

When morning came, Trent was all packed up and headed out.

He gave his mother a kiss and then headed to the limousine while his stuff went ahead.

His vehicle drove off and he looked on his phone to see it was 1:15 in the afternoon, there was no way he was getting up early for a summer debut.

He arrived on campus an hour later, and stepped out of the car.

He breathed the air and began walking.

He saw seen immediately.

"No way" said one girl.

"He's back" said, another.

"And is it me or did he get hotter over the Spring?" said, another.

He saw the three girls and said. "Hi, Ladies"

All three blushed.

"Hi, Trent" They said.

He walked past them and saw Mandy getting yelled at.

"You know what? Screw you!" said, the latest female to be her assistant. "All you've done is yell at me when I'm going the fastest I can. I quit! I should have listened to those Yelp reviews. You're a terrible employer"

And then female stormed off and Mandy went into panic mode.

But then their eyes locked.

Trent looked right through her and then continued walking.

Mandy face exploded.

There was nothing Mandy hated more than being completely ignored.

Especially from somebody who used to carry her bags.

Both Scorpion Trent and Human Trent smiled hearing her angry voice right behind him.

It was good to be back.

END


End file.
